Rose & Lissa Take Lehigh
by libraryduchess
Summary: How are Rose and Lissa adjusting to life at Lehigh? A series of fluffy oneshots following the girls' lives during the events of the Bloodlines books (and possibly beyond).
1. First-Day Jitters

"Does this sweater make me look fat?"

I laughed inwardly at Lissa's fretting as we walked along the cobblestone of the Lehigh campus. You would think that, oh, I don't know, being elected _freaking queen_ of the entire Moroi world would make my best friend immune to first-day-of-school jitters.

"I mean, Christian said it looked fine when I wore it last week, but looking in the mirror this morning I really felt like-"

"Liss!" She stopped.

"You look great. You always look great," I assured her. It was true; with her Moroi height, fabulous cheekbones and picture-perfect blonde hair, Lissa looked like College Barbie. In the best way, of course. "And stop worrying! You've been looking forward to this forever."

From the corner of my eye, I spotted one of our dhampir shadows lurking ten or so feet away. One of the downsides of being Her Majesty the Freaking Queen was Lissa's ever-present hoard of guardians. Being one of Liss' sanctioned guardians was what I'd wanted to be my whole life, but I'd always pictured working with _one_ other guardian. Not an entire parade of ninjas.

Lissa sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't stress out so much over this. It's just school, right? We can handle that." She laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, school has always been was smooth sailing." That got a genuine laugh out of her. "We can totally handle this."

She smiled, and I could see the tension melting off of her. Then she started talking again. "So, are we even going in the right direction? We need to be there at least fifteen minutes early to meet the professor and make sure we have the required supplies and check that our textbooks are the correct edition and-"

"Liss!" Okay, so the tension was still there. "We'll be there in plenty of time." I felt a buzzing in my boot. I leaned down to pull out my phone and swiped the screen. _ Just arrived in Palm Springs_, it read. _He doesn't seem too happy_. Of course, Dimitri would be concerned about my ex-boyfriend's feelings. _He can deal with it_, I typed. _How's sunny California? Not exactly duster weather, huh?_ In seconds, his reply came back. _All weather is duster weather_.

I laughed out loud. Lissa was smirking at me knowingly, but we were quickly approaching the building and I knew I shouldn't get off on the wrong foot by texting in class. _I love you_, was all I sent back before tucking my phone away again. Lissa and I whooshed through the sliding doors and located our classroom (in plenty of time, I might add). She was still fidgeting, twirling her hair nervously, but she looked excited at the same time as we settled in at our desks. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of four more years of school, but I was happy for her. She'd always wanted this.

I managed to sneak one last look at my phone screen before the teacher started the first-day orientation speech, and the waiting response made me smile. _I love you too, Roza. _


	2. Chocolate Incentive

I never thought I'd say this, but I missed St. Vlad's.

Yeah, I was glad to leave the daily Royal-Moroi-Drama-Session in the cafeteria, and I certainly didn't mind saying goodbye to instructors like Stan, but at least there we had some _interesting_ course work. Not all of that Slavic art and crap, but the combat and weaponry and other guardian stuff.

They obviously weren't going to have Introduction to Staking the Undead here at Lehigh, but I still sighed wistfully as I started to sift through the mountain of homework on my desk. I was startled out of my reverie when the dorm room opened, revealing Lissa.

She didn't seem as bogged down by all of this coursework as I was, but then again, that was just her personality. She grinned at me as she plopped down on her bed. "Finishing up your work for tonight?"

"Starting." She laughed, and then paused when I didn't join in.

"Wait, you're serious?"

I nodded, making an exaggerated pitiful-me face. "I'm a sad excuse for a student. I might as well drop out now." I leaned back in my chair and reached for a bottle of nail polish on the dresser.

"Nope!" She'd hopped up and grabbed it away before I could reach it. My guardian reflexes were getting rusty with all of this "regular person school" business.

"No nail polish until you do your homework!" She waved the bottle above her head.

"Seriously? What are you, my mom?" I whined.

"I'm completely serious," Liss replied, settling back onto her mattress.

I groaned, and then snatched my phone from the desk before she could confiscate that, too.

_SOS_, I texted Dimitri.

_What's wrong? Are you okay?_

_No. They're making me do homework!_ I replied with my phone under the desk.

"Stop texting your boyfriend and finish your work!" Darn, she was good.

I groaned again. "How am I supposed do all of this with absolutely zero motivation?"

She seemed to consider this. "Would a chocolate milkshake be incentive enough?"

I gave her an offended look. "What am I, five?"

She stared back at me without replying.

"Yes, I want a milkshake," I finally mumbled after a long pause. "But not one of those gross fat-free ones! Those make me lose faith in the modern food industry."

Lissa laughed. "Full-fat, full-sugar. Noted." She stood up and straightened her skirt, reaching for her purse. "But not until you finish your homework!"

I sighed for the millionth time that night. "Yes, mom." 


	3. Traitorous Phone

Dimitri and I talked on the phone every single day – no exceptions allowed.

Not even when I had two research papers due and a module exam to study for, or when he was knee deep in research with Sonya back in Palm Springs. Every day, we found the time.

Sometimes we spoke about serious things, sometimes we rambled about nothing in particular, both content to just sit and listen to each other's' voices.

Tonight, our topic was especially deep.

"Yeah, and then it just scurried away! I swear that squirrel was possessed!"

I could hear his rumbling laughter through the phone pressed against my ear, now warm after over an hour of talking.

"I guess we'll have to send in some additional guardians immediately, to protect the queen from dangerous rodents," Dimitri replied with traces of laughter still in his voice. "Just to be safe."

"Mock me all you want," I replied, joining in his laughter now. "These things are out for blood."

For a long moment, there was silence at the other end.

"Comrade? You still there?" I asked, wondering if we had a faulty connection.

"I miss you so much, Roza," he finally replied, and my breath caught at this sudden change in tone.

"Because I'm paranoid about killer squirrels?" I asked jokingly, but then replied in a quiet voice. "I miss you, too. So much." It really wasn't fair that they took him away from me when I had just gotten him back. "When am I going to get to see you in person?"

He sighed. "Soon, I hope. Everything is kind of crazy around here right now, but I might be able to get away for a day."

I brightened up a bit at that. One day with Dimitri was better than nothing. "How soon is soon? Soon like tomorrow? Or soon as in, 'Oh, yeah, we'll fix the air-conditioning in your dorm really _soon_,' soon?"

"Soon, as in, 'as soon as I possibly can,' soon. Maybe next week? I can't promise anything yet." An irritating beeping sound suddenly came from the phone at my ear, covering up the end of his words.

"What is that?"

"My phone's dying. Hold on, let me grab the cord." I hopped off the couch that Liss and I had somehow managed to squeeze into our dorm, reaching out to grab the charger cord plugged in by my bed.

Or at least, usually plugged in by my bed. I swore under my breath and pulled the phone back to my ear.

"I think I left it in the car," I admitted. "But maybe we have a few more mi-"

More stupid beeping cut me off.

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm guessing we're going to have to call it a night?"

I signed. "It seems so." The beeping got faster. "OkaygoodnightImissyouIloveyouokayvisitmesoonbye! 

"What was that?" he laughed. "I love you, too, Roza. I'll come and see you soo-"

The phone let out one last beep before the screen went black. I tossed the traitorous device onto my bed, with the trace of a smile still on my lips.


	4. Imaginary Boyfriend

"I told you guys a million times, I already have a boyfriend!"

A group of us had grabbed a late lunch and taken it to a table outside, enjoying the cool fall air, while an umbrella over the table provided plenty of shade for Lissa. I picked a French fry as I spoke. "Seriously, why don't you believe me?"

Audrey, a perky redhead sitting next to me, sighed dramatically. "We don't not _believe_ you, per say. We just don't think this so-called boyfriend of yours actually exists." She put air quotes around the word boyfriend. "And we think you're missing out on some great opportunities around here."

One apparently cute guy was crossing the sidewalk just as she turned her head behind us. "See? Golden opportunities!"

I laughed and swirled another fry in some ketchup. "I'm sure I'd be very interested in these opportunities, if I didn't already have a boyfriend. Which, by the way, I do."

"She's telling the truth!" Lissa piped up, sipping a latte across the table. "His name is Dimitri and he's really, _really_ tall."

Audrey sighed. "There are plenty of tall guys around here! Like, oh gosh, look at _this _guy."

I refused to turn around. "I'm not helping you pick out a boyfriend for me! Another boyfriend, I should say. Since _I already have one_."

She waved her hand flippantly, and craned her neck to get another look. "Seriously Rose, this guy is hot! He has long hair, which is kind of weird, but it actually works for him."

"Uh huh."

"But he's got the strangest outfit on. What in the world is up with that coat? It's a million degrees outside."

"Some guys see their coats as more of a style thing," I replied, smiling to myself. "Comfort is irrelevant."

"Yeah, but this guys' is super long! And it's all- oh my gosh. Oh my gosh you guys!" She flipped her head back around abruptly, whipping me in the face with her hair.

"He's coming this way. He's walking over. Don't turn around," she hissed. "He'll see us checking him out."

I laughed, not bothering to keep my voice down like hers. "Why start now? I'm pretty sure it was obvious how much you were checking him out a minute ago."

"You didn't want to check me out?" The familiar, accent-laced voice made me drop the French fry I was holding. "I'm hurt."

I flew up, nearly knocking Audrey off the bench beside me, and jumped at Dimitri. He caught me in his arms, and held me up so that our foreheads were touching. I beamed up at him… before pulling away to punch him in the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know I would be able to until the last minute!" He pulled me back into your arms. "I had an unexpected opportunity to come see you, and I didn't want to waste it. Plus," he smirked, "I like seeing you surprised."

"It doesn't happen often."

"No, it doesn't," he chuckled. He was just pulling me closer when a voice rang out behind us.

"The tall hot guy is your imaginary boyfriend?" Audrey cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I turned my head back toward her, still in Dimitri's arms. "I'm pretty sure I did! About a thousand times."

"Yeah, well, I guess we believe you now. Are you staying long?" she asked Dimitri good-naturedly.

"No, not at all. I have to leave again tonight." I pouted up at him. "Really? You won't even have been here a whole day!"

"You're already finished with your classes today," Lissa piped up from where she was still sitting. "So you still have the rest of the day to spend together. You probably still have a lot of homework to finish though," she added, because she was Lissa.

Dimitri smirked down at me. "What do you think? Do you have too much to do? Or do you have some time for me?"

I smirked back up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I think I can clear my schedule."


	5. Library Escape

Admittedly, I hadn't spent a lot of time Lehigh library since we'd been here, but it was definitely my favorite place today.

Dimitri and I were tucked away in one of the back sections of the quiet library, leaning up against one of the shelves. I was nestled into his arms as he played with my hair.

"The library?" he'd raised an eyebrow at me as I'd led him there earlier. "This is your first choice?"

"Would you rather go somewhere where we'll be bombarded by Liss' curious, gossip-prone friends?" I'd rebutted.

"Does Lissa really hang out with those types?"

"Not really by choice," I'd snorted. "They just kind of follow her around. So, if you want to avoid them altogether, the library it is."

Now we were sitting together, and I don't think he questioned my choice anymore. We just sat and talked quietly, hands clasped together, drinking in each other's presence.

"Are you happy here?" he asked me, looking down into my eyes.

I smiled up at him. "Well, there are a few notable absences," I bumped him with my shoulder. "But other than that, yes. I get to protect Liss, but still have somewhat of my own life. It's a good balance."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "What about you?" I asked. "How's life in Palm Springs?"

He half-smiled. "It's kind of an odd mix of people there, but it somehow all seems to work." I laughed, thinking of that dynamic. "Does Sydney seem okay living with all of you 'creatures of the night?'"

His expression turned thoughtful. "She doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she's been spending a lot of time with Adrian."

"Adrien?" I asked incredulously. "I never would have put those two together."

He chuckled. "Neither would I, but somehow, they almost – I don't know, balance each other out."

"Adrien and Sydney," I mused aloud. "I can actually kind of picture that."

"Just don't tell Sydney that; she'll adamantly deny it."

I laughed. "That I can also picture." I rubbed my thumb in circles across his palm. "I just wish Palm Springs wasn't so far away."

"Me too, Roza," he sighed. "I didn't expect to be torn apart from you like this. It kills me."

"I feel exactly the same way," I said, pressing my head against his chest. "I don't feel whole when you're not around."

He tightened his arms around me. "We're not meant to be apart."

"Then why are we?"

His voice sounded conflicted when he answered. "I really do believe we could get somewhere with this. And if I have the chance to protect others from experiencing what I did?" His voice cracked. "I have to help them."

"I understand," I said softly. "It's something you have to do." I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Roza." The look in his dark eyes pierced into my soul as he replied. "Anything."

I smiled up at him. "Just don't get too used to not having me around."


	6. Dress Dilemma

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story/left a review! I really appreciate it. :) I've been having a lot of fun writing these short little scenes!**

This dress was _so _not happening. I stared into the full length mirror, frowning at the pink, poofy, one-sleeved concoction Lissa had picked out for me, trying to con me into wearing it to a political-dinner-party-thing being held at court this weekend.

An insistent knocking at the door interrupted my internal plans to burn the thing as soon as (or before) we arrived at court. "Rose, let me see!"

I sighed. "I look like Little Bo Peep! In a horror movie!"

I could hear her light laughter through the door and tried one more time. "Liss, as your guardian, shouldn't I get to wear my guardian outfit?" Sure, the solid black getup wasn't going to make the cover of SEVENTEEN, but it was better than this.

"Not this time," came her muffled reply. "You're not my guardian this time, you're my guest."

I frowned, thinking of another time I'd been her "guest," and had ended up being dragged from the room by my mother as the entire court – including Dimitri – watched. Fun times.

"And could you please open this door?" she entreated. I gave the mirror one last, mournful look before stepping out of the changing room. Lissa squealed in delight.

"You look beautiful! Like a fairy-tale princess!" I groaned. "Not exactly the look I usually go for. Are you really going to pull the queen card and make me wear this?"

She stuck her bottom lip out. "I think it looks amazing on you. And we would coordinate!" She gave a dramatic sigh before continuing. "But if you're really that opposed to it, we can go find something else."

"Hallelujah!" I swung the changing room door closed, getting back into my jeans and sweatshirt as quickly as possible, and picked up that _thing _with two fingers to hang it up on the rack. I didn't want to wear this gown – I would rather wear a potato sack than wear this gown – but I was still going to try and make Lissa happy. She was really looking forward to this dinner (though I suspected that it was due more to the prospect of seeing Christian than mingling with political allies), and I didn't want to spoil it for her.

We spent the next few minutes (okay, it was 2 ½ hours) skimming the racks, looking for the perfect dress. After a floor length coral gown with silver embroidery (fail), a fluffy green tulle thing (definite fail), and a sparkly gold contour dress (I shuddered just thinking about it), we finally found something that could work.

I stepped out of the changing room, this time not feeling like an actor on a B-list children's TV show, and let Lissa see the dress. Her jaw dropped.

"You look… so _old!"_ I laughed. "Thanks, Liss. Grandma was exactly what I was going for."

She shook her head. "No, I mean you look so sophisticated! Way more mature than you actually are," she added, teasingly.

I gave her a look in return, but couldn't deny it as I stared into the three-way mirror outside of my dressing room. The long, dark navy gown had long sleeves with slits down the arms, with silky material that came down almost to the ground. It was fitted, but not too tight, and made me look like a duchess.

"This dress I can tolerate," I admitted. "Let's get it so I can go and take a nap. Oh, and eat something. Eat something and then sleep." This dress business really wears a girl out, even one with extensive physical training.

She just stared back at me, unblinking. "What do you mean? We're not finished."

"We're… not?"

She laughed, like it was obvious. "Of course not! We haven't gone to pick out your shoes yet!"


	7. Third Wheel

The car door slammed and I sighed in relief.

"Are you really that ready to leave, Rose?" Lissa laughed from the row of seats across the limo. (Yeah, limo. We were cool. Perks of being queen, I guess.)

Christian smirked at me from where he was sitting beside her. "Can't handle being around civilized people for that long?" He draped an arm across Lissa, and she shot him a feigned look of disapproval.

I snorted. "You're one to talk, Ozera. I saw you during dinner; you looked ready to bolt at any moment."

After the hours of polite smiling, respectful nodding and mind-numbing small talk that came with one of Liss' political events, I was ready to rip my hair out. Not that I was going to admit it to Christian.

"Come on, you two," Lissa spoke as I started to retort. "Can't we get along for just a few more hours?"

We both grunted, and she seemed to take that as a sign of assent. "Good. Now, where are we getting dinner?"

"Dinner?" Christian protested. "But we just ate!"

"I'd hardly call that food," I replied with distaste. "Seriously, did you see that gooey orange stuff? What planet did they get that from?"

Lissa giggled. "I know! I was trying so hard to make it look like I was actually eating something." She smoothed her fluffy chiffon gown. "Which is why we need to go stop for some _actual_ food now."

I looked down at the long navy gown I'd donned for the event. "Based on our apparel, aren't our options a little limited?"

She smirked. "Only if you're concerned about what people think."

"Which has never seemed to be a problem for Rose in the past," Christian couldn't resist adding.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"I say, French fries and double-chocolate shakes!" Lissa sang.

"Fast food? You want to roll into the McDonalds drive-through - in a limo and formal wear - and order a couple of Happy Meals?"

"Yes."

"The queen has spoken!" Christian announced in his best announcer voice. "Driver! Set course for the court of Ole McDonald, with great haste!" Lissa rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth twitched.

A few minutes later, though, we were met in the parking lot with a sign that marked that the drive-through had closed.

"So, what's the plan now?" Christian asked. Lissa gave him a look like it was obvious. "We're still eating here!"

And that's how, at eleven PM, two girls in gowns and a guy in an uncomfortable looking tuxedo marched across the McDonalds parking lot, with the shadows of their guardians lurking behind them.

When we got to the counter, Lissa began ordering for everyone as Christian added details about his order. "Picky much?" I teased him.

Lissa turned to me before he could reply. "Rose, what do you want?" I stepped up to the counter. The woman behind the cash register eyed my gown warily – much as she had looked at Lissa and Christian a few moments earlier- but didn't comment on it.

"Third-wheeling it tonight, aren't we dear? Don't worry, you'll find that special someone someday. What can I get for you?" I opened my mouth to protest and heard Lissa and Christian burst into laughter behind me.

I whirled around. "Not helping!"

Turning back to the cashier, I crossed my arms. "I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend. He's just away on business."

The woman just smiled knowingly, and I could hear my two friends trying to stifle their laughter behind me.

"I'm serious! Guys, tell her!"

Christian returned her knowing look. "Ah, yes. Her _boyfriend_. Who is _away_." He winked at her, and I sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. I'll have two cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a cookies-and-cream milkshake."

"Ah, yes," Christian nodded sadly. "Comfort food for the lonely." I gave him my deadliest glare, and he stepped back a bit. It was the smartest thing he'd done all evening.

Lissa stepped up to complete the order, looking amused. When the food was ready and we each took a bag, the woman from the counter caught my eye. "Don't lose hope, hear."

Christian never let me hear the end of it.


End file.
